Sento-ki
The Sento-ki are the elite warriors of Yatan who possess the power to control the mana inside of them. Unlike Magi in the west, Sento-ki use handsigns to manipulate mana instead of spell words. Techniques are capable of being learned, taught, and created through a tedious process. Simply replicating handsigns in the right order is not enough to use a technique as it requires internal power in combination with the handsigns to create a technique. Sento-ki have mastered this combination and have since been able to perfect techniques without the needs of handsigns. Sento-ki Rankings (Pre-Order) Sento-ki titles are ancient titles that come from tradition, they have been carried out through the military. * Teisen - Title gained around 13. Coming of age. * Chusen - Title gained around 18. Adulthood. * Josen - Title usually only gained by the strong. Leadership. * Master - A head of a temple * Ridasen - Rida-ki Before the Senna Order, Sento-ki were trained in temples. All sento-ki are trained in temples under the wing of a master. It is not all Sento-ki though who join the military. Senna Order Ranking •Teisen - Junior Sento-ki (Become at age 13, start training at age 5) •Chusen - Middle Sento-ki (become at age 18) •Senna - Sento-ki •Toren - Trainer-ki •Saisen - Upper Sento-ki •Sutasen - Sento Council Member •Ridasen - Rida-ki # When a new Sento-ki is trained, they are given the rank of Teisein. A Teisein-ki is a Junior Sento-ki. # After graduating and proving basic abilities, they become a Chusen. A Chusen-ki is a Middle Sento-ki, they are the average rank of the Sento-ki. # Beyond Chusen, a Sento can achieve the Saisen-ki status through proving themselves as being above and beyond the expectations. # When a Sento-ki becomes a Suta-ki, they become council members of the Senna Order and are responsible for making decisions alongside the Rida-ki. # The highest rank a Sento-ki can achieve is Rida. Only one Rida is present in each nation as the leader. # Lastly, the title of Sento-ki is given to anyone who poseses the talent as a Sento-ki. The members of the Senna Order are Senna-ki. History Historical Era Over 11,000 years ago the Sento-ki were created by Kenlin, an Aeratira. The 6 original Sento-ki were all trained using Ki, hence their name: Ki Warriors. The 7 Sento-ki were talent-less, but with the guidance of Kenlin and the usage of Ki, they became the strongest humans to have ever lived. Their misdoings led to them losing their powers, but creating the 7 Nations. No one was able to harness Ki after Kenlin took the abilities from those in Yatan. The Sento-ki began to become myths, until one man showed his abilities and used it to start the Kikono Temple in Chikyu. The Kikono became the most respected and peaceful organization in Yatan. That is, until a man discovered Mana. He named it after himself and used Mana incorporated with his Taijutsu to train his pupils. Another man came to him at night and showed him ancient texts of the Sento-ki. And so, he used their past to train. Replacing Chi with Mana. Modern Era 6,000 years after the Sento-ki had started to be trained with mana, and Yatan had become a different place. Through the efforts of generations of Sento-ki, war overcame the land. The War on the Shadow was the greatest event in Modern History. Mushoka, the Shadow Nation, had been destroyed. Years later, the Kikono would rise and cause devastation across Yatan. The millions that died pale in comparison to the lives lost in the War on the Shadow. With the efforts of the 6 Rida-ki and countless Sento-ki, the Kikono were stopped, but Somnium was not. The threat would be eerily absent for a year and counting. The following year held great change for all of Yatan and the Sento-ki. The Sosen had agreed that being a military force for each Nation has only ever started war. They funded a new temple in the Wildlands, in between the Earth, Fire, and Light nations. There, they created the Senna order where the Sento-ki from every nation would reside as a driving force of peace. Led by the Rida-ki, Each Nation would have a clear influence in the Order. The Rida-ki remained as the military leaders of the Nations and left the Sosen as the Emperors. Gamma Gamma is a trio that is in charge of preventing the rise of the Alpha-Sprite. Each generation of Gamma would pass on to three individuals who have been trained by the Gamma Court. In the Light Village, a hidden organization is responsible for choosing the next three heirs of the task. * Eito Raitonin * Karisu Taragaide * Ondo Reno * Ryuto Sadao (deceased) Rida-ki The Rida-ki were originally the Champions of the Nations, the ones who fought in the ten year Arena's. Since then, they have become the heads of the Sento-ki programs in their respective Nations. Currently, the status has elevated to the Leaders of the Nations, and the Heads of the Senna Order. Current * Horida * Takeshi Shou (Mizurida) * Guan Yu (Tsuchirida) * Savann Raitonin (Rairida) * Izokah Naramare (Hakirarida) * Tiana Kaze (Kazerida) * Kasuo Shireta (Yamirida) Previous * Kasuke (Tsuchirida) (deceased) * Dazavian Manull (Rairida) (deceased) * Hyenonn Kaze (Kazerida) (deceased) * Kaylen Cherra (Yamirida) * Mizu Hidora (Mizurida) (deceased) * Domonic Sentu (Rairida) (deceased) * Rin Moyasu (Horida) (Benched) Previous Generation * Heino Genke (Horida) * Dayvis Yagyu (Mizurida) * Guan Yu (Tsuchirida) * Donovan Junton (Rairida) * Saichi Akamine (Hikarida) * Hyolinn Kaze (Kazerida) Second Generation = First Generation Timeline of Titles # Before Clans joined together, discrimination based on elements didn't precisely exist and there were hundreds of pronouns given to different clansmen and fighters. Generally, people were just reffered to as Sento-ki. # From the birth of the seven nations, Sento-ki were titled based on their nation. Such as Hosen-ki and Mizu-ki. Sento-ki was a title given to anyone trained in the manner, it was not for specific people. # After the Kikono War and the end of the Sento-ki, the Senna Order arose. The Sento-ki Militaries were brought together into a single unified military force known as the Senna. Members of the order are called Senna-ki. Senna-ki are a branch of Sento-ki. People who aren't apart of the order are still Sento-ki. Kikono members are Sento-ki. Eritomoru members are Sento-ki. And clansmen who didn't join the order are still Sento-ki. Even lentis is STILL a Sento-ki.